Beach journaling
by kbardonner619
Summary: Elena & Stefan journal after their trip to the beach.  Note: This does not follow the diary/journal writings that I have written in the past.


Dear Diary,

I felt like a normal human being today. It was amazing to not have to worry about anything supernatural coming at us from all directions. Stefan and I went the beach with Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy to just hang out. We all needed a break from everything and this was the perfect day to do so. The sun was so warm but not that we were sweating excessively. We played several games of beach volleyball where it was girls against guys. After everyone promised to not stop using their special abilities, the game was really fun and full of laughter. We came out on top but of course the guys claimed that they let us win. Yeah, right! We beat them fair and square.

After that we played a bit of Frisbee at the water's edge. At one point, I snatched the Frisbee out of Stefan's grasp and headed for the water to get away from him. Soon, he was within arm's length of me and pounced, sending us both underwater. Coming back up, I immediately jumped on him with the attempt to send him under but it didn't work. So instead, I settled for a quick kiss and we headed back to the shore line giggling and smiling all the way back. The others were laughing just as much as we were and soon we decided to head back home.

The day was perfect in every way but my favorite part didn't occur at the beach at all. While the others slept in the back, Stefan and I had some time to ourselves. We talked about anything and everything; from sports to family to our future. Our whispers back and forth made it feel as though it was just him and I snuggled together in the front seat. It didn't matter that all our problems were waiting for us at home. We were just two teenagers in love, looking forward to the future together.

_Elena closed her diary and placed it in her personal drawer in Stefan's desk. She crossed the cool floor to the bed where Stefan was sleeping. As she slid back in bed, he stirred and turned over to face her. She snuggled against him and he put immediately wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her on the neck, he whispered "I love you" in her ear and they drift off to sleep once more._

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I could see it all over her face; she was genuinely happy. I suggested that the "gang" (Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and us) all go to the beach for the day and her whole face just lit up. She immediately grabbed her phone and started calling everyone while she tried to decide on what to wear. She of course asked my opinion but I wasn't much help because what I wanted her to wear wasn't very appropriate for public. I can't help it that she looks best without anything on!

Since the norm for the beach is volleyball, we had to play it, according to Elena. I would have rather been on her team but I gave in to the girls verses guys that Caroline insisted on. I couldn't "cheat" (Elena said so) so I found myself just watching her the whole time. They won most of the games but I didn't care unlike Jeremy and Matt. It was just so wonderful to see Elena happy and carefree.

When we played Frisbee, Elena stole it from me and started for the water. Following her, I pounced causing her to lose the disk and sending us both under the water. I could tell she was trying to do the same thing to me when we came back up but no such luck for her. I just stood there with a big grin on my face and her legs around my waist. After a quick kiss, I couldn't help laughing and I had to half carry her back to shore once she started laughing too.

On the way back home, Elena and I had some private time while the others slept in the back. It was so comforting for her to be in my arms. We whispered little things back and forth like our memories and dreams and future plans. Those little moments with her are the things I treasure the most: when we are just two teenagers in love with each other and nothing else matters.

_Stefan looked up from his journal to the sleeping Elena. It was getting close to dawn and he loved watching the sun rise. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains. He heard when Elena slide out of bed moments later and she came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. Putting her chin on his shoulder, she whispered "I love you" and then kissed his neck. Together, they watched the beginning of a new day and wondered what adventures were waiting for them._


End file.
